


Date her? I don't even like her.

by Ellabee15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: 5 times everyone around Alex and Maggie knows exactly what's going on, but they remain completely clueless.





	

1  
Alex glared as Maggie stepped out of the side alley. "Thought we had a hostile alien alert." She said. Maggie shrugged.

"Didn't know how else to get you here. It's not like you gave me your number." Maggie leaned against the side of the building. "There might not be an active alien attack, but I do know that there is a problem."

"Oh?" Alex said. "Besides you wasting DEO time and resources." She waved her agents off. "I should have you arrested."

"Then cuff me," Maggie held out her hands, smirking. "but hear what I have to say first."

Alex sighed and was about to respond when Kara landed next to them. "I'm here, I-" She looked around. "Huh, there's nothing here."

Alex shook her head. "Detective Sawyer here," She motioned to Maggie. "Decided that she had nothing better to do than take DEO focus away from facing actual threats."

Kara raised an eyebrow and stepped back. "Okay." she said slowly.

"I'm here to warn you, Danvers." Maggie said. "There's a rogue element targeting more conspicuous looking aliens. They're being robbed because they feel they can't report their crimes without public exposure."

Alex's brow furrowed. "Where are you getting this intel?" Maggie smirked, winking.

"Let's just say I have an...inside contact."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'll bet." She tapped her hand against her thigh nervously. "What exactly is it that you think I can do?"

Maggie looked between her and Kara. "Help them, obviously." 

Alex scoffed. "That's not the DEO's mission. We protect the Earth from renegade aliens." 

"Well maybe you need to reassess your mission." Maggie said. "Aliens are people too. And they live on Earth. Also how do you know an Alien isn't doing this?" 

Alex frowned, it made sense; after all who else would know who to target. She glared at Maggie who smirked, obviously taking her silence as agreement. "I'll bring it to my CO." She said. "No promises." 

Maggie nodded, handing her a flashdrive with a post it note. "This is all my info and that." She pointed to the post it note. "Is my number so you can call me when you need my help." 

"Doubtful." Alex sniped. Maggie shrugged and pushed off the wall, walking away. 

"Whatever you say, Danvers." She tossed over her shoulder. 

Alex turned only to come face to face with Kara. "What?" She snapped. Her sister had that look on her face that said she was thinking something she knew Alex wouldn't like and she was desperately trying to hide it. 

"Maggie seems...nice." Kara supplied. 

"More like annoying and self-righteous." Alex muttered, turning to go back into the DEO van. Kara pressed her lips together and tilted her head. 

"She seems like she wants to be your friend..." She said slowly. Alex sighed. 

"Kara whatever it is-" 

"Nothing." Kara said quickly. "Just...maybe it would be good to have a friend." She took off before Alex could respond. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2. 

"What the hell were you even doing there, Sawyer?" Alex hissed, trying to ignore the pain of being stitched up. Maggie crossed her arms, glaring pointedly at Alex's leg before saying. 

"That's a strange way of pronouncing 'thanks for saving my life, Maggie,' but I'll take it." 

Alex grit her teeth and was about to retort when Hank walked in. "What happened?" 

"We were blindsided, Sir." Alex replied. "They somehow had kryptonite and Kara got blasted. After that..." She grimaced. "We had to handle them on our own." 

"And Detective Sawyer is here because..." Hank asked. 

"Because she decided that simply telling the professionals wasn't enough." Alex replied, nodding her thanks to the doctor as she finished the last stitch. "And that she simply had to get involved." 

Maggie rolled her eyes. "If I hadn't shown up when I did you would be lucky to have a leg left to stand on." 

"I didn't ask for your help." Alex hissed. 

Hank looked up at the ceiling, his eyes crinkling slightly. "Agent Danvers." He said testily. Alex turned away from Maggie to look at him. He sighed. "Did you get anything on the threat that can be used to track it?" 

Alex shook her head. Maggie shifted. "I might have slipped my phone into it's pocket." She said. "Don't know if that's helpful." She smirked as Hank looked at hr in exasperation. 

"Go out there and tell Winn, he'll track it." 

Maggie sauntered out of the room, Alex glaring at her. "She's annoying and reckless-" 

"I say we bring her in." Hank cut her off. Alex gaped at him. 

"What?" 

"It wouldn't hurt to have a connection to local law enforcement." Hank said. "And we both know you don't hate her as much as you pretend to." He left the room before Alex could respond.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3. 

"Lowest level security clearance." Alex told Winn as he entered Maggie into the system. Maggie snorted, amused. Winn gulped. 

"Um...Director Henshaw told me to give her regular asset clear-" Winn trailed off, catching sight of Alex's expression. "I'm just going to do what the boss told me." He turned around and looked at his computer. "I'm just here to do my job, I don't need this drama." He ducked. "Please don't shoot me." 

Maggie tilted her head. "What's your problem with me, Danvers?" 

"I don't like the way you've inserted yourself into our operation. I don't like the cavalier way you handle yourself in the field and frankly you're arrogant." 

Maggie scoffed. "Right, because you're such a peach to work with." She retorted. "You're bossy, hard headed, and self righteous." She smirked. "And like it or not, I'm here to stay." She tapped Winn's shoulder. "You're doing a great job, Winn." She glanced back at Alex. "Some people just need to get used to the idea of me being around." She moved to leave the computer lab. Alex followed. 

"I can get used to it, I don't have to like it." She snapped. Kara flew in, but Alex and Maggie only gave her a nod, choosing to continue their bickering instead of beginning a conversation. Kara's brow furrowed as she walked over to Winn. 

"So...that happened." She said, watching the two leave the main control area, completely in their own bubble. Winn bit his lip. 

"I wasn't that obvious when I..." He flushed when Kara arched an eyebrow. "Never mind, don't want to know." He looked back at Alex and Maggie. "Do we tell them?" 

Kara shook her head. "Nah." 

 

 

 

 

 

4 

If Alex was asked who invited Maggie to game night, she would have insisted that the detective invited herself. If anyone else was asked they would have said it was all Alex (though not where she or Maggie could hear). James watched as the two of them haggled over the price of a property in Monopoly. 

"Why did we think this was a good idea?" he asked. 

"We should have started with something less dangerous." Kara agreed. "Like Jenga."

"Yeah." Winn muttered. "Because giving them projectiles sounds like a great idea." 

Mon-el tilted his head. "Are all humans this hostile over something meant to be  game?" He asked. 

"Yes" James said as Kara said "No." 

"Monopoly tends to bring out the worst in people." Winn explained. "Though they already have their own..." He waved in their vague direction, "issues." 

Mon-el tilted his head, "you mean the fact that they're lovers." The three gaped at him. "What? I may not be from around here, but I'm not blind." 

Kara winced. "They haven't...that is, they aren't...they're not-" 

"She means that there's a step...a line they haven't crossed yet." Winn supplied. James looked up at the ceiling wondering how the fate of the world was trusted to these people. 

"They haven't realized that they're attracted to each other." he explained. "So don't tell them." 

Mon-el nodded. "Understood." 

 

 

 

 

 

5

Maxwell Lord prided himself on not being easily surprised. 

Which was why he was so annoyed that he hadn't seen this coming. He was getting into one of his company cars when he caught sight of Alex Danvers sitting across the street at a coffee shop. He was about to walk over to her when another woman sat down next to her, handing her a cup of coffee. Alex looked up and said something, making the shorter woman laugh, her head thrown back, looking up at the sun. Alex was watching her, a strange expression on her face. She seemed unguarded, relaxed. Max had never seen her that way before. He frowned, unsure how to process this side of Agent Danvers. 

The woman seemed to have noticed that Alex was watching her and lifted an eyebrow, saying something to her that had Alex putting on her denial face. The woman's grin widened as she nudged Alex's leg with her foot. Alex turned away and Max ducked into the car. He didn't want her to see that he'd been watching; it felt as though he'd been intruding on something private, even if she was in a very public place. 

"I guess I know why she was never impressed by me." He thought to himself as the car pulled away. 

 

 

 

BONUS: When Alex realizes.

6

Maggie's apartment had been destroyed by an alien attack and Alex had no idea what compelled her to offer her couch, but she had and Maggie had moved in. 

It was temporary, she told herself. Just until she could find a new place. 

It wasn't that living with Maggie was bad. In fact, she was kind of the perfect roommate. She cooked, cleaned up after herself and if she was bringing back women, Alex never saw any of it. They'd stopped arguing besides friendly banter back and forth and Alex found herself looking forward to the routine of having coffee ready for her and the food schedule they'd made for themselves. 

Which is why she was so upset when (on Thai Takeout Thursday of all nights) Maggie mentioned that she might have found a replacement apartment. 

Alex pretended to have a DEO emergency and fled the apartment, going straight to Kara's. 

"What happened?" Kara asked, opening the door without bothering to look surprised. She'd probably seen her coming up from the street. "It's Thai Takeout Thursday, shouldn't you be home with Maggie?" 

"She's moving out." Alex said. "And...I don't think I want her to." She sat heavily on Kara's couch. Kara sat next to her. 

"Why not?" She asked innocently. Alex frowned.

"Out with it, Kara." She said. "What are you hiding?" 

"I'm not hiding anything." Kara pushed her glasses up on her face. "You, though, are definitely hiding from something." 

Alex tucked her legs underneath her, unsure how to deal with the admission she was about to make. "I think...I might...like her?" 

Kara tapped her fingers on the armrest of the couch, waiting for her to continue. Alex covered her face. 

"This is so complicated." 

"No it's not." Kara said. "How do you feel?" 

Alex bit her lip, looking at the table in front of her. "Like I should be at home because it's Thai Takeout Thursday." She mumbled. 

"Then go." Kara said, pushing her towards the door. As soon as Alex left the building, Kara called Maggie. "She's on her way to you. See, I told you it would work." 


End file.
